


Home Care

by vanessa_cardui



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Forced Arousal, Forced Orgasm, Infidelity, M/f mentions, Pregnancy, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessa_cardui/pseuds/vanessa_cardui
Summary: Tied to her bed and waiting for her husband to return, Aphina is instead confronted with a smiling nurse who informs her that a) Aphina is pregnant and b) she owns Aphina now.





	Home Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



The door opened behind her, and Aphina whined. The ropes trussing her to the bed didn't give her enough slack to even turn and catch a glimpse of her husband. She hadn't known anything about the games men liked to play before she'd gotten married. The first time Nerel had taken a coil of strong, soft rope in his strong, careful hands and begun wrapping her wrists together, with patient explanations and smiles for her innocence, she'd been frightened and disturbed. It still frightened her a little, but she would never have guessed how she would end up craving it.

This afternoon, Nerel had spent even longer than usual tying her up before leaving her alone in her bedroom. That was a game he loved especially, to see what heights of desperation the waiting would bring her to. Now she twisted in her bonds, trying to press her thighs together, but they were held too far apart, and the knot of rope resting on her clit was frustratingly loose, brushing against her constantly, but just not hard enough. She wanted his touch, his kiss, his—

A woman stepped into her field of view, and Aphina froze.

She was wearing a nurse's uniform: a plain gray skirt and starched white blouse, a neat cap and an apron with capacious pockets. She was frowning with concentration as she came to stand in front of Aphina, filing one of her nails. Then she slipped her nail file into one of her pockets, looked up, and smiled.

"Hello!" she said brightly. "I'm Maryn, and you must be Aphina. Nerel's told me so much about you."

Aphina shook her head, swaying slightly in the ropes, trying to clear her head. Who was this? Aphina was gagged and couldn't scream. If she could, would Nerel come and help her? This Maryn said she knew him, and that he'd told her about Aphina. She must be lying. But Aphina was naked and bound and helpless, and Maryn, unhurried, walked across Aphina's bedroom like she owned it and laid her hand against Aphina's stomach. Aphina couldn't even get away from that, and her twist moved the knot on her clit again, making her aware of how aroused she was, still, even though.

"And I hear that congratulations are in order?"

Congratulations?

Maryn giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh, Nerel does spoil me with these little gifts. Little bit queasy in the mornings? Late with your flow?" She reached up and tweaked one of Aphina's nipples. Aphina yelped through her gag, tears stinging her eyes, and not just because that hurt. "These being more sensitive than usual? The physician confirmed it after your last visit. The auspex has given us very reassuring results, as well: a healthy boy, to be born at the cusp of the Raven and the Fox."

They'd been hoping, but...

"Which means that you're mine now."

Aphina had gone from shocked to amazed to furious. She was pregnant, and this nurse was molesting her, and—she started yelling through her gag about how if Maryn didn't leave this very instant, she could go directly to hell, and Nerel with her, if he had any part of this. All that came out was muffled and incoherent noise. Maryn patted Aphina's cheek and then looked back at her own hand, opening her fingers and examining her nails critically. "We picked you out together. Sitting in bed, the society pages spread out around us." Apparently, another nail needed to be attended to—she retrieved the file from her pocket and got to work, ignoring Aphina's muffled yells, waiting until she was satisfied with the shape and smoothness of her nail and until Aphina's breath ran out before turning a sad look on Aphina and continuing with her story. "It was necessary. He couldn't marry a commoner, not without being disowned. He spent most of his days in the City anyway, attending to business, so we'd have plenty of time together. And once there's a marriage, obviously, you're going to have to be the one to carry the children. Even if we could produce my child and claim it as yours... well. We don't look much alike, do we?"

They most certainly did not. Aphina was taller and fairer, and from a good family. She was also starting to cry and hoping that Maryn didn't see it. Even though she was spread out and open in front of Maryn, and the knot on her clit was still moving, still wet with her juices, from when she'd been waiting for her husband with desperate arousal.

"But you never know how jealousy will bite until it does," said Maryn. "Nerel does love you, of course. He has a very great heart. But my heart is considerably smaller, and after a time it was agreed. You were his until he got you with child, and now you're mine."  
Aphina hadn't agreed to that, and never would have.

Maryn ran her hand across Aphina's stomach again. Possessively. "It works out very well. A lady who is carrying needs to constant attention of a licensed nurse, to be sure that there are no difficulties, and that she's prepared for the delivery. And then the child shall require attention."

Aphina was crying; there wasn't any hiding it. She was naked and bound, and that madwoman was free, and if Nerel hadn't intended this to happen, she had been loud enough that he would have heard. Or at the very least, he would've come in by now—he never would have left her alone like this for so long.

"It seems you understand," said Maryn. "Good. But there are consolations." She undid the knot over Aphina's clit with the same skill as Nerel had used to tie it. And then she pulled up a chair to the foot of the bed where Aphina was held open, and leaned forward.

Nerel would kiss her there sometimes, when he was particularly filled with affection. Or even lick, teasing catlike strokes of his tongue, which left Aphina breathless and open for him. But he'd never done what Maryn did, sucking on it directly like she was drinking Aphina in. She didn't know Maryn and she hated her, but by the time Maryn pulled back, Aphina was pulsing, whimpering, feeling a traitorous heat rising up inside of her, wanting Maryn to do that again even while she wanted her to go away and never come back, and for it all to have been a horrible mistake.

Maryn's chin was wet when she came away, and she smiled up at Aphina like a cat who'd just eaten all the cream. "There, there, Phina." Nerel called her Phina. Nobody else did. "You shouldn't fight it so hard. You need your strength there, to push the baby out when its time comes, so we'll have to do this twice a day." She rubbed Aphina's pussy as she talked, her fingers getting slick with her saliva and Aphina's wetness. Aphina tried to clench closed when that finger pushed inside of her, but there wasn't any way to stop that invasion.

"And we're going to have to stretch you out here a bit as well; it wouldn't do for you to tear something when the baby does come."

Another finger went up inside of her. A third tried to push in, but Aphina clenched, kept it out, kept out Maryn, tried to keep back something of herself—

The Maryn's fingers slid out, and her mouth went back onto Aphina's pussy, wet, warm, insistent, and at just the place where Aphina couldn't resist it, not for long, not forever. This time, when Maryn stopped, Aphina had been ready to let go, because she couldn't have done anything else. And this time, Maryn got three fingers in, before Aphina forced her out.

She stopped to unwind Aphina's gag and give her a drink of water from a cup. Aphina refused it, tight-lipped, and Maryn shrugged, put it back down. "That's the only way you get it from now on, Phina. From my hand or not at all."

Maryn sat back down, stroked Aphina's pussy. "This as well. You're mine now. You'll be with Nerel in public, of course, but his private attentions will be for me alone." Another stroke, which Aphina didn't want to feel good, but which felt very good. "When the time comes to father a second child... well. I'm qualified to write the necessary scrips to ensure that you won't be conscious when the act takes place, as many times as necessary. And you will be punished for taking what's rightfully mine, but there are satisfactions in that as well."

Aphina shuddered, and shuddered again and Maryn's touch. There wasn't anything else she could do. Attempting to return to her father's house? Under these circumstances, and while she was carrying Nerel's heir? The scandal would destroy all of them, and both their families; her father wouldn't allow it.

"Now, this is all if you're a very good girl," said Maryn, "and you do as you're told. If you don't, or if perhaps you hope some outside party will be willing to help you—some stories are believed, and others aren't. It's true that women who are carrying need assistance, but so are those who are otherwise unwell, and given to outbursts of violence and strange fancies. If it proves necessary, I am also qualified to attend to make sure they aren't capable of causing harm to themselves or others. Now, let's see if we can get the fourth finger in this time, shall we? I will be disappointed if I cannot get my hand in there up to the wrist before the evening is out."

It took time, but Maryn was't disappointed. It hurt a great deal, when the thickness of Maryn's hand pushed all the way into Aphina's pussy, and she tightened around Maryn's wrist. It hurt more than when Nerel was rough with her, and it left her heated and fighting back moans, like when Nerel was rough with her. And then Maryn leaned forward, her mouth on Aphina's clit, sucking her and not stopping, until Aphina was left to waves of ecstasy, twisting in her ropes and on Maryn's hand, like a spitted pig.

When she was given water afterwards, Aphina took it, loose and empty in her ropes. Nerel came in, and Maryn showed him how open she'd made his wife, and how docile. Nerel seemed to enjoy that as well, with eyes only for Maryn, brushing the hair from her eyes, amused at her enthusiasm. The two of them untied Aphina when they were done, before retiring to his bedroom together. Aphina remained where they left her, lying with one hand on her stomach, weeping with shame and helpless anger. And feeling strangely light and empty, when she ought to have been feeling full.


End file.
